


Sartorially Aroused

by coy_koi



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cock Tease, Comedy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hilarity Ensues, Large Cock, Naked Female Clothed Male, Sewing, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Suits, cock adjustment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_koi/pseuds/coy_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Teasdale is a newly appointed Suit Adjustment Assistant to Mr. Tom Hiddleston. It’s a demanding job, and she finds herself in a puddle of problems as she realises her new client is not only easy on the eye, but also irreparably underwear-less, which makes her job incredibly difficult, seeing that he is well-endowed and prone to wear tight-fitting suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sartorially Aroused

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. This is a completely ridiculous fic I’ve written after fantasizing about how a dream job for myself would be exactly this one. Also, the amount of suit porn by Tom was overwhelming, to the point where I would be panting from seeing collar pins and cufflinks. So I decided to turn it into a funny one shot. It’s probably the dumbest thing I had ever written in my entire life. But I had immeasurable fun writing it, laughing so much my stomach still hurts me. I do hope it’ll put at least a grin on your faces. Btw. the tux I’m talking about in the story is that Giorgio Armani sleek sex of a clothing set, you know the one :P

_So there it was. My second week on the new job: I was the Adjustment Assistant, hired by the publicist of one Tom Hiddleston. I had high recommendations because of my previous finger-related work with famous actors, such as adjusting the tie of Sean Connery, ironing the jacket of James Franco, tying up the shoelaces of Zachary Levi, unwedging the thong of Angelina Jolie. Those were steady jobs, I was pleased with my work, keeping my head down and staying away from the crowds._

_And now, Mr. Hiddleston’s publicist hired me to adjust the trousers and shirts of his client, due to the actor’s inability to stay still or sit with his legs closed._

_I happily accepted it, excited about the promotion: the shirt/trousers adjustment girls were the highest ranks in the industry, with best paychecks and loads of free hand care products. The first time I met him, we shook hands, and he took my palms into his larger ones to observe them. Finally, he let them go, saying I had good, smooth skin and that he happily leaves his body to my care. He was a charming man, with glinting eyes and heart-melting grin, and I had to admit that I felt myself more exhilarated than I usually am._

 

_My trained eyes spotted the problems immediately: His shirts were somewhat short and kept sliding out of his trousers. He preferred not to wear belts because they cut into his skin. His suits were perfectly tailored to his lean, taut body – however, the crotch area must have been too tight, because it kept pointing out his masculinity in a most inappropriate manner, and I would have to be especially careful about that. After all, I can’t lose this job._

_The first time, before the interview, I walked up to his hotel room, and he let me in, enjoying his cup of tea._

_"Miss Teasdale, thank you for arriving so late, I am sorry to call you up in this ungodly hour."_

_"Not a problem, Mr. Hiddleston. Shall we get to business?" He nodded, placing down his cup of tea. "Stand up straight, please."_

_I observed him. He had a three piece suit on, without his jacket, which was being ironed. The clean white shirt fitted him perfectly, waistcoat was sleek and beautifully tight, ending just below the edge of his trousers, which were stretched down the length of his long, long legs._

_I approached him, running my carefully cleansed, lotioned and stainless powder dried hands down his waistcoat, pulling the shirt out, before smoothing the lightly wrinkled hem and then tucking it back in carefully. I felt his breath on my forehead. My fingers edged his jutting bones, and I bit the insides of my cheeks to prevent from smiling at the tightness of his hips. I took a step back and looked at him, happy with my handiwork._

_"Well done, Miss Teasdale!" He exclaimed._

_"What? Oh, no, I’m far from done."_

_He looked at me, confused, as I approached him, and with a ball of discomfort in my throat, crouched down, sliding my hands up his leg to check the levels of stretching, the breathing space for the skin, the wrinkling probability and how it will affect him in a seated position. My hands glided against the insides of his thighs more slowly, pressing against them. And then, I touched it. My right hand shivered lightly as my pinky reached the head of his penis._ __He wasn’t wearing any underwear_ _ _, I realised, blushing furiously. I looked up at him, knowing it was my job to inspect the situation._

_"Mr. Hiddleston, why aren’t you wearing any underwear?"_

_His lips twitched as he cleared his throat. “I don’t like to be constricted. I feel that tight underwear might create an unnecessary bulge.”_

_"Hmm, I see your point." I said, trying to sound professionally, nodding my head. "Well, this certainly is a problem for men of your… crotch type." I cleared my throat._

_"Okay, so, we might have to make some adjustments. May I?" I asked, wiggling my fingers in the air. He nodded, his blue eyes piercing me intently._

_I must say I have feared this part of my job. The actual penis adjustment to hide it properly in trousers, and avoid any discomfort for the client. I’ve heard stories about how girls quit their jobs, because the clients were too demanding, but I’ve also spoken to skilled, retired women who explained to me how to look professional and avoid awkward situations. So I replayed the instructions in my head:_ __Grip lightly. Twist to the right. Twist to the left. Unzip. Pull out. Stretch in a circular motion. Place back. Make the fabric taut. Avoid creating curves._ _

_I sighed slowly, and, biting my tongue to concentrate on the pain, I pushed my hand down his pants. My heart was beating like crazy, and I’m sure my cheeks were the shade of lava._

_My cold fingers slid down to the middle of his manhood and I wrapped them around. He twitched and hissed lightly at the coldness._

_"I’m sorry." I mumbled, looking up into his eyes, only to see they were now watery, pinned on my face. He gritted his jaw tightly, and I almost shivered – the little motion was very, very hot. I wondered does he feel it, despite my cold fingers? Is this a turn on for him? I mean, if somebody was doing this to me, pushing his fingers between my labia to adjust them in some manner, if they, even accidentally brushed against my clit… I’d be very wet._

__Oh fuck._ _ _The thought made me tingly. I felt my grip around his manhood tightening of its own accord, and I realised I was staring at him. He squinted lightly. I closed my eyes and gulped, before pulling my hand out and taking a step back._

_He licked his lips. “Is something wrong?”_

_I looked to his crotch, still feeling the heat from his body caressing my senses. The trousers were_ __not well fitting._ _ _I could see the clear outlines of the penis. I would like nothing more than to leave this room now, but he was my client and I had to make sure I did my job correctly._

_"Uhh, yes. You can’t go like that."_

_"Do you need to make more adjustments? Please do. I will pay you extra if I have to." He blurted out quickly, his voice even deeper than before._

_I smiled shortly and walked to him again, pushing my hand inside and bending over to observe how the sleek material behaved with the movements. I frowned, preventing myself from licking my lips each time the roundness of the head nudged towards me. Hmm. This is not going to go well. The suit was too thin, his legs too lean, his hips too narrow. And the fabric too tight. If he was wider, than maybe…_

_"Mr. Hiddleston." I bit my lip, remembering what is_ __absolutely necessary._ _ _I couldn’t avoid it, even though I really wanted to, because this man’s body was very distracting. I felt my fingers craving to continue gripping the velvety skin… Shutting the thought out of me, I continued._

_"I’m sorry to say this, but to make sure the shape is completely compliant with the rest of the suit, I have to ask you to… to get an erection."_

_His eyebrows shot up, before he wiped the surprised expression off his face. “Yes, I’ve heard of such… but, aren’t those ways olden? Out of the use?”_

_"I’m afraid not. They are more often than we’d like to believe. There are only so many ways in which I can make sure the fabric adheres to your body in an appropriate manner, seeing the trousers are more_ __made-to-measure_ _ _than actually_ __bespoke._ _ _I am very sorry to have to ask this of you.”_

_He licked his lips, breathing in deeply. I kept swimming inside the pool of his eyes, forgetting my position._

_"It’s okay, I understand. But.. how I am… supposed to.." He stuttered, smiling sheepishly, looking down at my hand which was still holding his private parts._

_"Oh!" I jumped, my fingers twitching. I realised I was feeling very hot, my nether regions were tingling by now. "Ah.. I don’t know. The, uh, the usual way, I suppose. Do you perhaps have magazines, or, movies, or.. your imagination. I don’t know." I grinned nervously._

_He smiled back shortly, before his lips twisted in a slightly menacing smirk._

_"I don’t think it will be necessary if you continue doing that." He suddenly uttered in a low, honeyed voice. I felt a sharp_ __pang!_ _ _hit my core, and I almost gasped. My arousal was increasing, and for a blurry couple of moments, my mind couldn’t register why was it wrong to_ __continue sliding my fingers up and down_ _ _. So I continued, biting my lips when his eyelids dropped and his darkening eyes started roaming my face, sliding down my neck, the curves of my breasts. I saw he was clenching his fists. Oh I’ve liked this expression on him, a delicious lust contorting his features. Oh I could feel myself getting drenched from his heating gaze alone. I licked my lips slowly, feeling his member hardening quickly under my fingers, and I’ve grasped it more tightly, twisting my wrist to achieve the circular motion I knew he was going to like. He hissed at this._

_"Skillful fingers, indeed. Practiced them much?" He mused._

_"Yes, ironing yokes, carefully adjusting plackets on sleeves.." I tapped my fingers on the underside of his cock. He grinned. "But yours are rolled up. That is like a disobedience for the immaculate smoothness of the suit, Tom." I whispered, staring at his thin pink lips, tugging his member lightly. He bared his teeth shortly, before licking his lips. The light resided on his fresh stubble accentuating the angle of his jaw, making it look delicious. I felt sourness of a desire puddle up in my mouth, my teeth were sensitive, my jaw aching with how badly I wanted to kiss him. My fingers kept working their magic on the now completely hard, throbbing erection in my hand._

_"The cuffs, Tom, are as delicate as a ripe strawberry. If you bite them too hard and too shallow, with a crude, unrefined touch" I dug my fingers into his cock to illustrate. He groaned. "they burst, spilling the sweet red juice all over your mouth, staining your chin.." He suddenly grabbed my jaw firmly with his fingers and bit my lips, darting out his tongue to lick them with a heated sigh. I moaned, kissing him, opening my mouth to allow the arousing, slippery exchange of breaths and fluid._

_"A single, Tom, a single cuff is the perfect one.. Mmm.." I spoke between kisses. He leaned his head to nuzzle my neck and lick the sensitive area below my ear. "Ahh.. the double, French ones are too much, they are crass, unnecessary, like… oh god.." He started to bite on my ear lobe, and I felt weakness in my knees._

_"And so hard to maintain properly… and this dress shirt, Tom" I glided the fingers of my other hand up his muscles.. "is a beautiful example of how it ought to look… extra-trim fit is my favourite. Not starched, soft enough to accentuate your body.. oh you have a beautiful body, Tom" I breathed heavily, grasping his pectorals, pulling lightly on his collar with shaky fingers, blurting out all the little things I’ve come to find erotic. His hands were on my breasts now, and I moaned again as I felt him unbuttoning my light spring dress slowly, exposing my body to the air, unclasping my bra at the front, to cup my breasts and graze his thumbs on my hard nipples. I started stroking him faster, feeling a hitch in his breath on my neck as I did so. "And the collars, Tom, the collars are a thing which_ __really_ _ _make me swoon. The pointed, tight collars to show dominance, which cling to neck… ahh!” I screeched as he bit a particularly sensitive spot on my neck._

_"With collar pins? You can adjust my collar pin later on." He mocked me, purring into my ear._

_"You hot British fucker." I mumbled as he moved his lips to kiss me, his tongue raspy and assertive, rolling around mine with such scorching intensity I knew my knickers were a drenched mess, with my arousal seeping out in hot streaks, making me want to feel the velvety hardness push into my gentler folds rather than my fingers. I moaned into the kiss, as he suddenly slid his hand down my body, cupping my sex. I shivered, licking his lips, feeling him rub little circles on my damp underwear, before he slid his fingers under the side of my knickers, caressing my labia, parting them lightly. He groaned and bit my lip._

_"Oh, fuck Harley, you’re soaking wet…" His chocolatey bourbon voice edged a little, dropping down to a very low timbre, reverberating through me.Without a warning, he slid a finger inside me while pressing down on my clit, and I whimpered against his lips, stopping my movements to pull on his collar._

_"Oh, god, I’m gonna get you all wrinkled… ahh, don’t.. I.. it’s not starched, your shirt, Tom, it’s going to have to be…mmm.. have to be ironed.." He bucked his hips, and I realised I stopped rubbing him. He added another finger inside me, and I widened my stance, riding his hand with bobbing movements. "And I don’t know if we have time for that… I’ve crinkled the hem, Tom, it’s…oh shit, that feels good."_

_He started walking backwards, pulling me, until we reached the desk, and he lifted me and sat me down on the wooden surface, hooking his fingers in my knickers to take them off. I complied, eager to have him fuck me beyond reason._

_He returned his mile long fingers to my dripping centre and observed as I widened my legs to give him better access. He looked at me, smirking as he pushed inside, watching me frown and moan at the heavenly feel of him rubbing against my special spots._

_"Tom?"_

_I started pulling his shirt out, edging my fingers gently on the hem of his shirt._

_"Yes, darling?"_

_"The hem… have you ever seen the subtlety of blind hem stitching of a shirt.. so tiny your eye can barely see it.. oh it’s perfection, the pads of my fingers have to straighten in under your trousers, carefully, so it doesn’t get… Ah! Yes! Right there!" I yelled, my thighs jerking up from the feel of his middle finger as it hit my G-spot. I ripped his shirt out completely._

_"Oh yes, yes, you don’t need gussets.. your body is perfect… no darts on the back… your back is smooth and broad…oh god, it fits on you so wonderfully!" Quickly, I unzipped his trousers and carefully folded the sides into triangles, pulling his hardness out, biting my lip when my eyes finally witnessed how long it is. His breath hitched, he moaned when my thumb circled the pre-cum around the tip._

_He dragged his fingers out and pulled me by my knees to the edge of the desk, as I stroked him, pulling the erection closer to my aching center. He darted me a dark look of lust as it touched my entrance, and inched his way inside incredibly slowly, making me whine with desire, while I was constantly staring in his blue, hungry eyes. We both stopped when he was buried to the hilt, breathing heavily at the mouth watering sensation. Suddenly, my hips jerked on their own. He chortled and pulled out almost completely, only to slowly push in again, the thick cock rippling through me deliciously, rubbing against that sweet spot._

_I moaned, my mouth opened._

_"You feel so good…. And..and you know what else feels good? Smoothing a shirt sewn with a single needle stitching…. oh god.. it’s like angels did it… harder, harder, please, Tom, fuck me harder!" He increased his thrusts, his jaw clenching in a most lewd manner. "The subtle interlining is so very important… if… cotton lasts for decades, it needs to, mmm, it needs to be interlined, the cuffs, the collar.." I pulled on his shirt, stretching the fabric, feeling_ __dirty_ _ _for ruining it, then clawing at his strained forearms, my feet digging into his arse to pull him deeper inside me. The girth of it made my eyes roll back in their sockets, the image of skidding veins carved into my brain._

_"I’ll need to see your jacket Tom…"_

_"Single breasted…" He spoke through gritted teeth, starting to thrust hard._

_"The lap-"_

_"Peaked lapels!" He yelled with a particularly rough thrust, after which he pulled out completely and grinded his soaked cock against my clit. I whined with abandon._

_"OH GOD I love peaked lapels!" He rammed in again, making me yell out, we were dangerously nearing a thundering orgasm._

_"You’ll have to change this shirt!" He stood still and started circling his hips, I moaned his name, biting my lips and hissing at the sensation of my aching womb massaged by the thick, lush cock._

_"Ah!… Mmm..Is it the… AHH! The lapels Tom, the lap-"_

_"Satin covered lapels!" He growled, beginning to fuck me faster, the desk squeaking under me, my arse sliding up the surface with each movement._

_"Yes, baby, yes, talk dirty to me, talk_ __sartorially…_ _ _”_

_"It’s ironed!"_

__Thrust._ _

_"NO breast pockets!"_

__Thrust._ _

_"…Jetted pockets! Tighter than your wet cunt!"_

_I whimpered like a whore, allowing him to jam inside me so snuggly my womb shivered with the approaching orgasm._

_"Mmm… and what of… ah, ah, ah… what will you be-"_

__Thrust._ _

_"A FUCKING BOW TIE!"_

_He dug himself inside me and I finally quivered, the blissful orgasm exploding inside me, sending symphonic waves of uttermost pleasure as I wailed with release, my insides clenching him erratically, and with a loud groan, he came too, spilling himself inside._

_"Oh Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom…" I repeated frantically, shaking my head as I came down, licking my dry lips. He fell down on me, our sweaty cheeks stuck together, as we breathed in heavy harmony._

_He caressed my shoulder, turning his head to reach my ear. “It has skulls on it, the bow tie. Tiny skulls, almost imperceptible.”_

_"That’s so revolutionary, baby. I’ll fit it on to you."_

_*_

_And here I was, in the elevator to the studio, giggling to myself as I rethought our little sex adventures. The doors zinged open, and I walked out, knocking on the doors of his new room._

_"Come in!"_

_I open them, walking in with a grin on my face, which dropped down as I witnessed two other men with him._ __Oh_ _ _. I suddenly slouched, trying to look demurely._

_"It’s my adjustment assistant, mate. Give me a second, please." He said and turned to walk out onto the balcony, nodding to me. I follow with quick little paces, tightening my fists, knowing from the first glance on that suit it’s going to be a_ __cock adjustment_ _ _, again. I swear to God, he was picking out these suits just to make my job that much harder, and…_ __that much more enjoyable._ _ _And here we are again._

He gives me _the_ look, and I have to walk up to him, push my fingers down his trousers with a smile on my face, grab the luscious, hardening manhood and adjust it properly. And I blush in the sterling sunlight. He licks his lips, smirks at me, and goes: “After all this time, you still blush?”

I reply with a question: “After all this time, you still get hard?”

And he just goes _'ehehe'_.

"A bit more to the left, darling. And don’t squeeze, you’re turning me on. We don’t want to repeat that scene from last week, where you rubbed me too much with your shaky hands, and I was forced to fuck you bent over the balcony railing, now do we?"

"No, Mr. Hiddleston. We do not." I reply with an evil smile, tightening my fingers before starting to pump my hand up and down.

He squints at me, slowly licking his lower lip.

"Mmm… I guess I’ll just have to ravage you again, Miss Teasdale."


End file.
